1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to arm rest devices for use with vehicular seats, and more particularly, to arm rest devices of a type in which an arm rest proper is pivotally connected to a seatback so as to assume an "in-use" position wherein the arm rest 0 proper projects forward from the seatback, and a "not in-use" position wherein the arm rest proper extends upward along one side of the seatback.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Second Provisional Publication No. 63-45968 shows a conventional arm rest device of the type as mentioned hereinabove.
The device is equipped with a control rod which is manipulated by a seat occupant. That is, when the control rod is pushed by a seat occupant, a rear end of the control rod pushes a ratchet arm against a biasing force applied thereto, thereby to disengage the ratchet arm from a ratchet. With this, the arm rest is permitted to pivot freely upward or downward. When the arm rest is pivoted by the seat occupant to a desired angular position, he or she stops pushing the control rod. Upon this, a due to biasing force, the ratchet arm is pivoted into engagement with the ratchet thereby to restrain the arm rest proper at the desired angular position.
However, the arm rest device of the publication is complicated in construction and thus is relatively expensive to produce. Furthermore, manipulation of the device is difficult or at least troublesome. In fact, the angular position adjustment of the arm rest proper must be made by pushing or pulling the arm rest with the control rod kept pushed by the seat occupant.